


BATGIRL

by Lightningstorm99



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstorm99/pseuds/Lightningstorm99
Summary: Kara crash lands on the beach of Gotham while Bruce Wayne is taking a break after returning to Gotham.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Take a break Bruce Wayne had been told by James Gordan the old police officer had noticed how stressed Bruce Wayne was though this stress had been caused by coming back to Gotham and the attack against him by the Red Hood gang after his announcement.  
He had still been in the middle of renovations to Wayne manor after all the construction of the Batcave was essential to future plans but it almost finished just a few bits of equipment needed to be moved in.   
Though he was taken away from his thoughts as a fireball crashed into the ocean in front of him “What the hell?” he asked himself as he the white smooth aircraft was spotted on the shoreline. He walked over and the hatched popped to reveal a blonde girl.  
“Who are you?” he asked she looked human but every instinct he had was telling him she was not.  
“My name is Kara Zoe El,” she introduced herself wearing a white skin tight suit with an S over her chest. Kara looked around and panicked slightly “Who are you?” she asked her English seemed slightly broken like it wasn’t her main language and Bruce managed to get a glimpse of the aircraft’s computers they looked more advanced then any computers on the planet not even Wayne enterprises had this kind of technology.   
“Hello Kara my name is Bruce Wayne. How did you get here?” he asked.  
“I am from Krypton did another pod crash land before me?” she asked   
“No why should one have?”   
“my baby cousin his pod left before mine.”  
“Look Kara I can help you but before any of that happens I need to know how to move the ship.” Bruce didn’t know why he was offering to help was it such a good idea to offer help to a person you knew nothing about? Never mind that person is an alien, from a species he knew nothing about? Still he had decided a long time ago to become a vigilante the system of Gotham was so broken he had no other option but to work outside the law in order to enforce it.  
“I don’t really want to give my peoples technology away to a race such as yours. No offensive but its simply too far ahead and would do no good,” she explained. Now Bruce had one goal in mind he had to get her out of here before anyone showed up and started asking questions.   
“Look Kara I promise. I will help you but to do this you’ll need to help me is well. I know a safe place to hide the pod but I need to get it out of here before someone finds it, can you please show me how to fly it and I will do everything in my power to help you.” Kara just looked at him, as if deciding on weather or not to trust him; she simply nodded showing him the flight controls that were simple in design. Maybe because they needed to be for a child to understand how to fly it.   
The ship had entered stealth mode after they had taken off allowing them to fly it to Wayne Manor they had stored it in the Batcave.  
XXX  
Meanwhile in the Department of Extranormal Operations or more commonly known as the DEO. They had been formed in 1945 after the Roswell crash to monitor and hunt down any alien that threatened the united states. Originally they had been a military lead organization based in Cheyenne mountain like many classified agencies.  
In the early 1990’s they had moved to National City and became a civilian agency but were still classified and kept hidden from the public at large. Director Hank Henshaw had been assigned from the CIA with aid from references in the military including big names such as Samuel Lane.  
Still Special Agent Cameron Chase had been more concerned with doing her job then internal politics as her radar had shown a giant fire ball entering the sky she had ordered a radar scan of the area.  
“Boss!” Cameron shouted she hated her boss but who didn’t?  
“What is it Agent Chase?” asked the director walking over.  
“radar systems have detected an alien space craft crash landing just outside of Gotham.”  
“Really contact a local office and have them check it out” he ordered.  
“There is no office in Gotham sir. The closest office is metropolis” said Cameron.  
“Ok. Head over to Gotham with a team then on your own. Report in the instant you get to the crash sight,” ordered Henshaw.  
“Yes sir.” Cameron Chase didn’t know why but there was something about the African American that had just rubbed her the wrong way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi as usual reviews are welcome I'll usually send a message to someone's inbox so if you have an account and want to ask me something I highly recommend you sign in so I can reply to a review also I changed the rating of the story from M to T it might go back up again though because once Kara gets older I'll have situations that'll require it.

Chapter 2

Special Agent Cameron Chase looked over the crash sight as not match was left behind she could see Gotham's skyline in the distance.

"Agent Chase we have searched the whole area and the only thing we could find is a series of foot prints in the sand."

Agent Chase looked back at the D.E.O agent and followed him to the foot prints they came from the car park; she looked around the car park and noticed a CCTV camera. Before picking up the phone and calling the D.E.O office in national city.

"Agent Chase report" ordered Hank.

"Sir we have no signs of the alien space craft but, something did crash land here. There are broken tree branches and the sand banks show signs of movement. Foot prints leading from the car park can be found, a CCTV camera is present at the area, I'm going to have to wait till I pull back to the office in national city before I can investigate further."

"negative. If someone is helping the alien I want to know who? I also have got the FBI director to call the Gotham field office and have them set up a work space for you, they have the facilities there to access the CCTV camera."

"Yes sir."

"Good I should be down there by the end of the week. I just have to meet with a few people first." said the director hanging up the phone. A few minutes latter a text message arrived with the address for the FBI field office.

XXX

Phillip Kane was annoyed he had joined with the red hood gang shortly after taking over Wayne Enterprises as CEO though his brother in law's will had made it clear the company belonged to Bruce and he had wanted Bruce to have the option to run the company one day the boy had left Gotham a few short years after his parents murder.

Becoming a Nomad Phillip had no reason to believe that Bruce would return; outsourcing match of Wayne Technologies work to other companies. He had taken Wayne courier and used it to transport the Red Hood Gangs goods making millions from the money laundering operations. The Red Hood Gang was surrounded in secrecy the leader no one knew who he was they all had red hood masks with a number that was used to cover up there names.

"195 why are you here?" asked the man standing in the dark they were in the dock yard surrounded by shipping containers.

"I thought I made it clear I wanted Bruce Wayne dead!" he shouted angry.

"You did. We tried and he survived it. You didn't say anything about the police presence in the area or the fact he fights like a martial artists instructor."

"Well you do realize if he comes back to Wayne Enterprises. As majority shareholder he can take over the company and the board of directors. Those few members that joined the Red Hood Gang have no say over any policy they are just an adversary role, meaning if some honest cop like James Gordan who can't be bribed asked him to look into the company Bruce won't refuse him."

"Well your just going to have to find a way to deal with that" explained the leader of the Red Hood Gang walking out of the meeting.

XXX

It had been two days since Kara had crash landed on Earth. Bruce didn't know how but she had managed to pick up a bit of English on the way to Earth. Though he suspected it had something to do with the pod she was in.

Alfred had been checking out the pod with help from Kara as a qualified doctor he had not practiced after leaving the army. The man had instead become a butler, Bruce had relied on him ever since his parents had died and would forever be in his dept.

Still Bruce was back in town for a reason. In public it was to take over Wayne Enterprises he had not told anyone on the board he was coming to the building today. His Uncle Philip Kane had taken over the company after his father had died, but the will his had left behind said clearly he wanted Bruce to take it the moment he had completed a business degree, this had sadly not happened. He had finished his studies by the age of 21 he still spent some time setting up smaller businesses where ever he went on his travels. This was really a side hobby though as his main reason for traveling was to seek out people that could help him with his goal to take on the cities crime gangs. He had spoken with people in the health department and set up a birth certificate and identity for Kara making it look like she had been born 13 years ago, the irony wasn't lost on him that he was taking advantage of this same type of corruption while trying to rid the city of it.

No one in the building tried to stop him as he walked into the elevator and went to the top floor he had called Laura Blacksmith to find out when the board meeting was taking place.

"Bruce. Its good to see you boy I really wish you had called before coming to Wayne Enterprises I would have cleared my whole Day for you" said the current CEO Phillip Kane as he walked into the room.

"Hello Phillip I think you know why I'm here" he said.

"You want the company back I'm going to have to let the board decide this" said Phillip not all that happy.

"Actually we don't need to vote. The board had always wanted Bruce to take control over the company as it was in his fathers will and he is the majority shareholder is well" said Laura she was an older women appointed to the board by his father at age 22. She was dressed in a formal suit dress the skirt stopped just below the knees and she had matching black high heels.

"Look Phillip, you can still run day to day stuff." Bruce said trying to be a bit diplomatic "At the end of the day though decisions will get made by me."

"Fine" said Phillip.

"OK you guys can go back to your meeting whose in charge of the applied science division here in Gotham?" asked Bruce.

"Lucius Fox. Why?" he asked.

"Good I just wondering I'll make sure a press conference is organized for the end of the business day" said Bruce he took the elevator to the area where the applied science division was and was shocked to see no one was working there except an older African American man who seemed happy to see him.

"Bruce its good to see you here."

"Lucius. Why are you the only person here?" asked Bruce.

"What no one told you? This is a dead end department these days I know its sad to see it fall apart but Phillip didn't really put match stock in Wayne technology. We missed the US air forces fifth generation contract as a result the board members were pissed Lockheed martin got it."

"So that's why the board members wanted me to take over as CEO then? The X-35 was a multi billion dollar project over decades and we missed the opportunity?" he asked.

"yes. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going rock climbing on the weekend its going to be free climbing which means no ropes I was wondering if I can borrow something that could provide a bit of protection" he said thinking on his feat. No he didn't want to tell Lucius he was about to become a vigilante. Bruce followed the man after he was given an odd look the division covered the whole floor it was white and sterile.

"Before Philip allowed Wayne Technologies to fall apart and started outsourcing the work to other R&D companies. We were able to develop a new type of combat amour for the army that acted like body amour." Lucius explained this as he pressed a few holographic buttons on the draws and a piece of amour came out with body amour it also seemed to have leg attachments, combat boots is well.

"Why didn't the US army choose it?" asked Bruce.

"Wayne Enterprises couldn't manufacture the amour in bulk for the price they wanted" explained Lucius.

"So its got a utility belt with a communications built into the helmet?" asked Bruce picking it up.

"its made from reinforced Kevlar like material," he explained.

"So what can it withstand?" asked Bruce.

"It can withstand rapid and extreme temperature change. Its able to withstand fire from most known weapons out there. It won't be enough to save you if you fall though for that I have something else," he said as he pulled out a draw from above it.

"The material is light weight. Once exposed to an electrical current it can change shape allowing you to glide down."

"So. The area, I want to climb is off road and I doubt my Astin Martin V12 Vanquish is able to drive around off road," said Bruce making the old man role his eyes.

"I was afraid you might say something like that" said Lucius; as they walked to the elevator and went down to the garage on the ground floor. "Before Wayne Technologies fell apart we entered into the race for the US armies new APC contract. The Vietnam war era APC's were not able to withstand IED attacks and they were eventually upgraded with new amour before the recent invasion of Iraq." They stood in front of a car that looked more like a sports car then an APC it had a turret on the top.

"The Boxer. Its armed so we'll have to remove the weapons it was equipped with a rail gun on the top that was multi directional and 2 missile pods just below the lights. Its able to drive at just above 110 miles an hour off road and is powered by diesel." he explained.

"Can I drive it?" asked Bruce as the keys were thrown at him. The car handled more like a race car then a APC as Bruce drove it around in the test course they have built inside the building the APC came with a wide variety of gadgets to assist in driving and Bruce was pleased to here it could be remote controlled.

"So does it come in black?"

"Repaint it your self Bruce."

"What do you think the board will say once they here I've taken this stuff?" he asked as they got out.

"They won't say anything you legally own everything here," said Lucius. It got to the end of the day and Bruce had moved the stuff into the new bat cave and went back to Wayne Enterprises now he was standing outside the building as the media had been called for a press conference and Phillip was standing on the podium as Bruce stood to the side.

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming I have called this press conference to make an announcement that I will be stepping down as CEO of Wayne Enterprises and taking on the role of general manager going forward.

Bruce Wayne our majority shareholder as taken over as CEO at the request of the board of directors, now please allow me to introduce Bruce Wayne to the stage."

Bruce walked up to the podium "Thank you everyone for coming I would just like to keeps things short and simple. I won't make to many changes to Wayne Enterprises but Wayne Technologies is going to be rebuilt we have lost the chance on billion dollar contracts and as such I have decided to rebuild this part of Wayne Enterprises." As he finished a gun shot went off in the air and a group of men wearing red hood masks came into view.

"Bruce Wayne welcome back to Gotham we want you to come with us" said the leader.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Bruce he wondered why they were asking for him.

"Now here's what's going to happen Bruce. You will come with us or we'll shoot the board members present."

"Police stop right where you are!" shouted a familiar voice but a gun shot was fired at the police car. Bruce looked over to see James Gordan with some of his general duty officers fighting the Red Hoord Gang it didn't stop the gang in question from attacking him.

He was an expert martial artist though as he knew how to defend himself fighting two against one he had knocked one man on the ground before turning to the other placing a foot behind his leg, Bruce proceeded to trip him by pushing him on the shoulder.

"There backing away," said James.

"Good. Captain Gordan its been a few years since we last spoke."

"Yes I've been meaning to get into contact with you since you got back to town." They had gone inside Wayne Enterprises as general duty officers started setting up a crime scene.

"Look when you get out of work come by my house for dinner 7.30 Ok for you?" he asked.

"That sounds good Bruce. Now I'm going to need your statement."

"Of course you are."

XXX

Bruce was walking down the staircase into the Batcave he had not found anyone in the mansion after returning. Against popular belief he didn't hire drivers choosing to drive himself around town as Kara was left in Alfred's capable hands during the day.

He also had to think of what to do with her as the school year was starting next week. He heard a spark "Ouch" shouted Alfred.

"You two mind explaining to me what your doing?" asked Bruce.

Kara at first was a little wary of the old butler but after a couple of days she had gotten use to being around the manor.

"We're trying to interface her pod with an Earth computer" explained Alfred.

"Is that possible?" asked Bruce sitting down at the bat computer and he rotated the swivel chair around to let him see them.

"Possibly but the problem is the way the computer is built" said Alfred pulling out a burnt crystal from under the computer. It was properly suppose to be white but scorch marks were all over the crystal. "So kryptonian computers are based on data crystals?" Bruce guessed and Kara nodded "data crystals used lasers that were shot into the crystals to transmit data. We haven't used silicon based computer chips for many thousands of years."

"We'll need an interface to get an Earth computer talking with the pod" said Alfred as he turned to look at the Boxer just noticing it. "I'd say to days trip was successful then?"

"Yes. I also got myself appointed CEO of Wayne Enterprises to. Though at the press conference we were attacked by Red Hood Gang members. James Gordan showed up with several squad cars and stopped them from kidnapping me."

"Why would they want to kidnap you?" asked Alfred concerned.

"I have no idea" Bruce said as he placed a spray gun with stealth paint next to the Boxer. "Speaking of Gordan. I invited him to come around he said he was bringing Barbra with him."

Bruce looked back at Kara apart from the two of them she had not interacted with anyone really, she had been so scaired a crow nesting outside her bedroom window. Had scared her because most of the wild life on Krypton had gone extinct and she was not use to dealing with flying monsters.

Another thing that had him concerned was the nightmares being in the room next to her they disturbed him when he had first heard the screaming.

"Now Kara I am going to ask two friends over for dinner. James Gordan and his daughter Barbra who is about your age. Now you know about the story?" he asked.

"I come from a city named Los Angles and my parents died in a car crash before you adopted me and brought me to Gotham" she finished.

"Yes. good now go up to your room I want to speak with Alfred" he said watching her go up and he turned to the butler "Why were the two of you looking at the pod in the first place?" he asked.

"I'm the family doctor Bruce I was hoping to find something about her biology in it. I think we're lucky our food hasn't killed her. Still I'd like to know more before we try giving something like a pain killer also as she told you her eyes are sensitive to the Earth's sun?" he asked and Bruce shook his head "You need to talk with her because she's having issues with her hearing is well."

"She didn't seem to have an issue with me just before" he said confused.

"No I mean she's hearing cars coming in from the main road she heard you drive that APC in before you got into the secret tunnel. I don't think this is normal she mentioned the pod was filled with information about Earth to help her. Its how she was able to speak broken up bits of English a few days ago despite not ever hearing it."

Bruce was convinced the pod had something to do with this and now he understood why Alfred wanted access to the data on board.

"Do you have everything you need?" he asked.

"Yes its just going to take a few days to manufacture something from the bat cave though, and I'll need her help" he explained.

"Ok I'll go and speak with her now." He said walking up the stair case it lead to a door under the staircase in the house turning to the left he saw the front door and the staircase coming down. He walked up it to the second floor he found her room. He had found her on the computer it seemed the internet was familiar to her as the Kryptonians had a similar network.

"So how are you Kara" he asked sitting on the end of the bed the room's fire place was lit as Gotham was heading into winter.

"Ok I guess. I'm not jumping at the sight of birds anymore," she said stopping what she was doing and walking over to the bed to sit next to him. Bruce had put his arm around her allowing her to lean up against him.

"Alfred tells me your having hearing issues" Bruce said getting straight to the point. She seemed to shut her eyes having an internal debate with herself before looking up at him, he looked at her blue eyes that seemed haunted.

"Yes. I can here things I shouldn't be, for the most part Kryptonians should be the same as humans, our planet had slightly stronger gravity since it was a little bigger but for the most part environmentally it was a clone of Earth. I don't know why this is happening it was closer to our sun though," she said.

"Really what type of star did it orbit?" he asked it occurred to him he had not asked her match about the planet or the system it was in.

"Rao is what we called it, the star was worshiped as Kryptonians acknowledged without it life wouldn't have been possible. It was a red giant but unlike your own sun RAO couldn't produce the amount of light or heat Sol could, it was nearing the end of its life cycle and a few million years away from going super nova," she explained.

"I wonder if that's got something to do with it" said Bruce.

"In the meantime please tell me if you have trouble in the future" said Bruce. Meanwhile Kara had decided to get ready for the night putting on a simple blue dress with matching heels she went down by the door after hearing the door bell. A man older then Bruce was standing there with a girl about the same age as her she had red hair and brown eyes.

"James and Barbra Gordan I'd like to introduce you to Kara her parents died in an accident and with no family left I decided to take her in" he introduced them. After dinner Barbra had dragged Kara away wanting to explore the rest of the mansion as she had never been there before normally it was Bruce going to see James not the other way around. The two men walked over to Bruces private office which was located on the ground floor next to a lounge room.

As Alfred brought them both something to drink Bruce had wanted a bottle of wine as James started drinking a beer he had actually sculled the one Alfred gave him.

"How are you James?" asked Bruce drinking the wine Alfred pored for him.

"I'm in trouble Bruce. Elizabeth as asked for a divorce and is taking Jr" said James.

"I'm sorry to here that I had thought the two of you were working on things?" asked Bruce.

"Jr was starting to show psychopathic tendencies years ago. He was quiet and really didn't like large groups of people, I wanted him send him to a doctor to have him tested but his mother wouldn't allow it she saw nothing wrong with him. This kept going until a couple of months ago when Barbra was playing with a new phone I got her, you know those new camera phones everyone seems to be getting. Anyway she ran into the backyard wanting to show her brother but found him tutoring a Raven he had found," said James.

"I'm guessing she got video of the whole thing?" asked Bruce and the other man nodded "My wife still wouldn't let me bring in a therapist she just seems blind to the whole thing any way I needed to make a decision to protect Barbra who was petrified of him."

"Yes well to make matters worse my ex seems intent on dragging it out I now have to pay child support, I would have done it any way but she had the judge take half my weekly wages. To make matters worse, she's taken the house which means I have to decide between paying for rent and Barbra's schooling" he explained.

Bruce knew not everyone was like him who had been named the worlds richest billionaire in 2003 $42 billion in the last year he had knocked off Microsoft founder Bill Gates.

"Look I'm about to organize school for Kara I have a feeling she was home schooled and properly doesn't have a lot of social skills in dealing with people her own age as a result. I was thinking of sending her to the same school as Barbra. As a result of this I'd be willing to pay for Barbra's school fees if you don't mind me sending her to the same school as Barbra."

"Thank you Bruce I would never be able to repay you for this" said James looking slightly better.

Barbra had ran up the stairs with Kara as they walked down the halls Kara had not really explored the mansion its self.

"So do you listen to music?" asked Barbra as she got her MP3 player out and turned on some sort of loud speaker function.

"I don't really listen to a lot of Music" she said not really a lie.

"You don't really have to look in every door" said Kara she didn't know what Bruce was going to say about this exploring, though she admitted most of hers was done outside.

"Hey why is this door locked?" asked Barbra as they came across a door in the foyer that'll lead to the bat cave but of course it was locked.

"I think Bruce said it leads to the houses foundations" Kara said thinking on her feet.

Author notes

This was a difficult chapter for me to write and I wrote 4 different versions of the chapter I had to introduce new characters and establish situations they are in for example Kara Danvers in cannon is shown to be a thinker at least in my opinion. She uses her more advanced knowledge of alien culture and customs all the time in the show.

Here she again is still a thinker as she as access to the pod she knows there is something wrong as her powers are developing but not really how to understand them? Without the Danvers who helped superman understand his own biology. She as no one to tell her how to deal with this as such she'll turn to the pod as she knows there is information in it that can help her.

Also the pod again helped her learn enough about Earth while she was in stasis to be able to communicate on Earth this explains why she is able to talk in English at least bits and broken up pieces.

Also Bruce Wayne was way to young to run a multi billion dollar company I liked the story line from the BATMAN Tell tale games and wanted to show the Wayne family were not perfect. Phillip Kane his uncle as gotten use to being the CEO and doesn't want to give it up, his also part of the Red Hood Gang and doesn't want to end up in prison.

Alfred is said to be a army medic as such he as medical knowledge that allows him to act as the families doctor he is also a butler and raised Bruce after his parents death. As such Bruce is in a situation now finding himself as a father and doesn't know how to deal with it this is the reason Alfred knows Kara is having trouble and Bruce doesn't Bruce as to learn these skills now that he's taken responsibility for her.


End file.
